


The Scare I Didn't Know I Needed

by Puppy_Brat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heterochromia, How Do I Tag, M/M, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Plot, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppy_Brat/pseuds/Puppy_Brat
Summary: After a fatal car crash that killed Levis 'family' which left him to grieve for months on end, Levi's two best friends, Erwin Smith and Hanji Zoe, both collectively decide that he is in need of a fresh start, purchasing an old house out in the middle of nowhere that needs just as much work done to it as Levi does. Will it be enough of a distraction for him? Or will a certain scarecrow steal his heart instead?





	The Scare I Didn't Know I Needed

**Author's Note:**

> I've been gone for months... I was /supposed/ to write chapter 3 of 'Promise Not To Tell' but lacked the motivation to do so, so this is sort of my apology for it. I have the entire Fic planned out, unlike the other ones I have written, so keep an eye out for updates as I plan to finish this one by the end of 2020
> 
> As always, Enjoy. Xoxo

“Don’t touch that.” Levi hissed at his brunette friend, Hanji, as they picked up a box that was clearly marked as _'fragile'_ in both bold and caps.  
  
Moving was already tedious enough as it was. Moving with _Hanji_ helping them made it ten times worse than what it could’ve been. Running a hand through his jet black locks, Levi let out an exhausted sigh as he snatched the box straight out of their hands to carry it inside the house himself instead. The last thing he needed was for his mother's teacups to be shattered by _that _moron.

Placing said box down carefully on the kitchen table that his old friend Erwin had helped him bring into the awkwardly narrow doorway, Levi found himself sighing for the umpteenth time that day, using a small napkin from out of his pocket to wipe away the stress sweat beading on his forehead.  
  
It wasn’t even noon yet.  
  
Deciding to take a small rest, Levi pulled out a chair but frowned as a harsh scraping noise echoed throughout the small room. He made a mental note to drop by the store to buy pads for the feet of it. Wearing down the already generally worn floor even further was something he would try to avoid for as long as he could. He didn’t have the money to fix it laying around as Erwin had. The man had already gifted him the house in the first place, so it wasn’t as if he were going to ask his friend for anything more. Levi just wished that the bastard would’ve picked something a little _newer _and perhaps _closer_ to the city.

He felt isolated out here, even if he were a generally unsociable person.  
  
Although the house was gorgeous, albeit old, it had a plethora of things that needed to be done to it maintenance wise. Leaky taps, holes in the walls that would need to be repaired eventually- unless he wanted the entire wall to come crumbling down in the middle of the night- as well as floorboards that squeaked, threatening to give you slivers.  
  
Being pulled from his stupor by Hanjis firm hands on his shoulders, shaking him back and forth, Levi swatted them away, finally standing up again. He couldn’t have been there for more than ten minutes but according to the clock, he had been lost in thought for an entire hour. How did he not notice the two of them fluttering around him? Shaking his head in an attempt to bring himself back into reality, Levi got back to moving boxes and such until the truck was void of any object. Not even a single twist-tie was left behind.  
  
“Okey-dokey!” Hanji chirped happily, bouncing on the spot as the tall blonde closed up the doors of the U-Haul. “Congrats, Levi, you’re officially moved in!”  
  
Grunting as his form of response, the raven made his way over to where Erwin stood, proud smile on his face like some goddamn father who was watching his first child move out on their own into a college dorm.  
  
“Alright Shit-Win, hand over the keys.”  
  
“That’s not a nice way to ask,” he chided but handed them over anyway.

It was surprising how quickly they were able to move his things into the house but he supposed that he hadn’t had that much shit to begin with in the first place. The plan was to arrive early in the morning to finish in the evening but it took less than half the time they initially thought it would. Erwin most likely planned it as such so that they could all help him unpack but like hell Levi was about to let them manhandle his belongings.  
  
Even touching the boxes was enough to get him worked up.  
  
“Listen… I appreciate all that you two have done for me, but I think it’s about time you returned to the city. You most likely missed the lunchtime rush, so now’s as good a time as any to head out so that you aren’t stuck in the dinner one.”  
  
Shuffling the two who were leaning up against the fence out towards their vehichles- Erwin in the U-Haul and Hanji in their little Toyota -Levi said his goodbyes which included a tight hug from Hanji, and a pat on the shoulder from Erwin before they parted ways. They were good friends, if not his closest aside from Isabel and Farlan who were long deceased after a fatal car crash.

Those two were like family to him. _Hell,_ they _were_ his family. Or the closest thing he had ever had to one.  
  
After thanking Erwin once more for the house he so graciously bought and gifted to him, Levi made his way back inside to unload the boxes, starting with the dishes so that he would at least be able to make himself a meal for the night. They had told him that he needed a fresh start after the accident, having grieved for months on end in their presence. What better way than to throw him out in the middle of buttfuck nowhere?  
  
Honestly, those two were going to be the death of him.  
  
Managing to sort out both the kitchen and his bedroom before dark, Levi decided to make his way back down the not only steep, but _narrow_ steps when he stopped at a window halfway down them that looked out at a random cornfield. In the field was a man standing with his arms outstretched. Perhaps he was measuring something? But… why?  
  
Upon closer inspection, the raven felt himself physically frown at how stupid he was, even bringing a hand up to his face in order to drag it down the side.  
  
A scarecrow.  
  
Of course it was a scarecrow! What the hell else would it be? The closest neighbour to him was two miles down the road. The crop looked healthy and well- there would be no reason for someone to be standing out in the field, especially considering that it was already past supper time by now. Shaking his head at himself, Levi made the rest of his way down the steps, only glancing back once, snorting when he did.  
  
The house sat on a fairly large plot.  
  
There was a small space for a garden out front that was shaped in an ‘L’ to make it around the corner of the house as well as help to line the bushes that divided the yard from the road. Erwin had plenty of fun teasing Levi, saying that he should fill it with bright and colourful flowers in order to exaggerate that fact. Off in the front of the yard on the other side to the right was an old, rusty, broken down ford truck from the ’50s or ’60s, the back of it facing the gravel driveway leading out onto the road. A disgusting orange, almost brown which didn’t help make the place look any better.  
  
Inside of the truck bed lay soil and flowers. The truck itself had attempted to be turned into its own garden/decoration. There were no fountains to be found on the property, just an empty birdbath sitting near the side of the house, waiting to be dragged out onto the grass, cleaned, and filled.  
  
The house itself was victorian style with a wrap-around covered porch. Its white paint was chipping away, exposing the wood underneath it. The one thing Levi _ did _ enjoy about its appearance was the large bay windows as well as the small step you had to take first. On the porch attached to its ceiling hung a bench swing that looked just as old as the house. He would have to take that down. It would look better as a Halloween decoration…  
  
Not wanting anything too complicated, Levi decided on having a simple soup out of a can. Normally he would prefer it to be homemade but he had had a long and tiresome day, not to mention he had to figure out how well the appliances in the house worked. The last thing he needed was to burn the place down all because of slight carelessness on his part.  
  
The entire time Levi ate his meal he could’ve sworn that someone was staring at him. He felt a set of eyes on him but that was impossible. Hanji was safe in the city a little over an hour away. They weren’t crazy enough drive all the way back out there for a simple laugh on their part at freaking him out. Just to be certain, the raven shot them a text asking where they were as well as to send picture evidence. When his phone dinged, he opened it at lightning speed, scowling down at the response and image attached.  
  
** _Shitty-Glasses: _ ** _ Awe is my lil dwarf paranoid without mama Hanji around? Bah ha ha! _  
  
So they were with their partner Moblit watching a movie. Erwin was most likely settling down into bed right now. He had a meeting early in the morning unless of course he chose to be stubborn and stayed up to do paperwork.  
  
Unlikely.  
  
Choosing not to answer them as to avoid further fueling the fire that was his maniac of a friend, the raven quickly gathered up his dishes, depositing them into the sink to wash in the morning. He wasn’t able to shake the feeling that he was being watched. They could wait. For once in his life he was fine with having dishes sitting there overnight even though they didn’t need to soak.

  
Making his way up the stairs again to brush his teeth in his very own ensuite bathroom, Levi found himself stopping halfway up the steps, peering out of that particular window for the second time that day.  
  
Something was out there, but he didn’t know what.  
  
Squinting his eyes in an attempt to get a better look out into the dark of the night, Levi eventually had to give up since there wasn’t any sign of movement or even a sound to say that anything was even out there to begin with.  
  
Walking the rest of the way up the flight of stairs, Levi finished up his bedtime routine by grabbing a book to read from off of the small makeshift nightstand which consisted of an old crate tipped over on its side in order to make it taller, then a blanket strewn over top of it to keep his things clean.  
  
The bed had been built just before he had arrived at the house courtesy of Hanji as a sort of _ ‘welcome gift’ _ but mostly because they had damaged his last one by leaping onto it far too many times. Don’t ask why or how. Hanji had a lot of strength when they wanted to. Full bodyweight smashing into a wooden surface multiple times a month was sure to split the toughest of wood eventually.  
  
Setting his reading glasses and book aside, the raven reached over to turn off his lamp. That’s when he noticed the small breeze flowing through his room on the top floor. The curtains swayed in the wind like ribbon dancers. Off in the distance coyotes sang their lonely songs as moonlight filtered through, illuminating his room in a soft blue, almost white glow.  
  
Lying there on his side, back facing the piled up boxes that had yet to be dealt with, Levi strained his ears, listening quietly to something that sounded almost like… singing? A humming sounding from somewhere far out in the field made its way up to his room in the form of a soothing tenor.  
  
Even the coyotes weren’t able to drown it out as if the voice were _ calling _ to him.  
  
Throwing the covers off of himself, Levi removed the screen, sticking his head out of the window, eyes searching almost frantically for the thing or he supposed a _ man _ that was out there. All he was met with was a gust of wind tugging at his shirt, almost pulling him forward, followed by a sudden drop off of the tune.  
  
There stood the scarecrow in the field just as it had been when he had last looked at it only it's straw hat was no longer on its head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as I update. Comments and Kudos are much appreciated! :)


End file.
